Fifty Shades of Gray Hair
by YourIrishFriend2016
Summary: Couple one-shots of sweet love from Tony and Gibbs, all in different varieties. Some rated M, some rated less. All different stand points. Hope you enjoy.
1. Story 1

_Hello everyone. I have decided to do a series of one-shots of this chapter story featuring the gruff and tough Leroy Jethro Gibbs and a more active Tony Dinozzo. I hope everyone likes this series of one shots between the two men. I will not be using the same director and agents (such as Bishop, Kate, and Ziva) through the one-shots. They will always be different. ENJOY!_

 _Disclaimer: Don't own characters, NCIS, etc. It does not belong to me._

 **NCIS**

Tony looked around the bullpen, smirking a little. It was around 9 o'clock at night in Washington D.C, and no one was around. It was a cool summer evening, and the team had wrapped up their case that day, an easy 'the wife did it' case. McGee and Ziva were nowhere to be seen, and his older lover and boss was up talking to Director Shepard about the ending of the case. He smiled, leaning back in his chair and then thrust forward. He remembered about an order he made for him and Jethro.

"I wonder if it has arrived." Tony said to himself nonchalantly. He quickly got on his computer and opened up the browser, typing in ' .' and clicked on his order. Tony smirked seeing the order had arrived at Gibbs' house. He heard footsteps behind him and quickly closed out the browser, logging off his computer and packing up his things. Gibbs walked into the bullpen, slightly flushed around the cheeks and neck. "Boss, you okay?" Tony asked, slightly worried about his lover. He looked upset, but not upset. Tony couldn't quite place an emotion to his face.

"My place tonight, Dinozzo?" Gibbs asked and Tony shrugged.

"Yeah sure." Tony said, almost bored. Gibbs nodded and Tony turned to leave the bullpen, seeing the Director on the staircase behind them. Now, Tony understood. Their relationship was still a secret amongst the coworkers, and Tony liked it better that way, even after almost a year of being together. Director Shepard watched Gibbs, like she wanted to devour him. Tony rolled his eyes and walked to the elevator, smiling as Gibbs got in with him. They stood in silence on the elevator and hopped off as soon as it reached the car garage. They both went to Gibbs' truck, since Tony's car was in the shop. Both men hopped in the old truck and buckled. Surprisingly, Gibbs was first to talk after the truck was started.

"What was that site you were on?" Gibbs asked softly, his hands on the wheel and pulling out of the garage. Tony chuckled, embarrassed that Gibbs caught him. Tony bit his lip nervously and shrugged.

"Just some site a friend of mine showed me awhile back." Tony shrugged. It wasn't a complete lie, a friend had showed him the site awhile ago. Gibbs sighed softly.

"Tony..." Gibbs warned and Tony crossed his arms.

"Okay, okay. It's called ' .' A friend of mine did show me this site, and I got interested." Tony said. Gibbs glanced over to Tony and back to the road.

"What kind of site is it? Sounds like a Christian dating site Tone." Gibbs mumbled softly, and Tony reached over and squeezed his lover's hand. Gibbs sighed.

"Well, I can guarantee you it isn't. I ordered a few things from it, if you'd like to look at the order. I had it shipped to your house and it arrived today." Tony said and Gibbs nodded, pulling onto his home street. Tony brought Gibbs' hand up to his lips and kissed it softly, gently kissing each fingertip. He knew this was one thing that Jethro had loved about him. Tony always gave him attention to his hands, back, feet and knees; the four spots he had the most stress on. Jethro sighed softly again, pulling into his driveway and gasping softly at the package on the door step. He looked over to Tony and pulled his hand away, crossing his arms. Tony chuckled softly, unbuckling and grabbing his stuff. The box on the door step was about two feet long and about a foot wide. He smirked to himself. He ordered a few things, but got some free things along with the package, since it was a welcome package to the company.

"Tone, what did you order that needed such a bigger box?" Gibbs asked as he got out of the truck himself. Tony shook his head and smiled, picking up the box and shook it, satisfied. Gibbs walked up to him and opened the door to let himself and Tony into the house. Tony set his gear from work on the small bench by the door, along with his shoes and walked upstairs to the bedroom him and Jethro slept in. Jethro sighed softly and followed his younger lover to their bedroom, following him in and sitting on the bed. Tony sat on the bed and pulled out his knife, opening the box carefully and setting the knife aside. "Will you tell me what you ordered please?" He asked his smiling lover, who peered into the box. Tony leaned forward and whispered into Jethro's ear.

"Relax, hon. I will show you." Tony pulled out the first thing, which was a pack of three anal lubes; all different scents from the 'Intimate Earth' collection. One was cinnamon, one was orange, and one was lavender; all three scents that Tony knew Jethro loved. Tony handed the three pack to his lover, who took it and read the labels slowly. He looked up, his cheeks flushed and his pupils slightly dilated. "There's more." Tony said sensually and kissed Jethro on the lips, slowly and full of desire. Jethro moaned, about to pull Tony close but he pulled away too quickly.

"Tease," Gibbs grumbled, setting the lube down on the bed and putting his hands in his lap. Tony pulled out a small box, which he opened and smirked at the two cock rings inside. Each cock ring had a vibration sensor on the battery pack, located on the side. He handed them to Gibbs who looked at Tony, very confused. "What are these?" Jethro asked and Tony smirked.

"I'll show you later, hot stuff. Speaking of hot, you're looking flushed." Tony purred, crawling over the box and towards Jethro. Jethro leaned back on the bed and Tony straddled his hips, moaning softly at the hard-on that he felt through his lover's pants. "Hot under the collar?" Tony smirked, leaning down and kissing Jethro's lips again, pulling his shirt and keeping him close. Jethro pulled away.

"A little yeah. See, I've got this hot vision that's been running through my head all day and it looked a little something like this." Gibbs said, slowly leering down Tony's body, gently running his hands down his chest and hips. Tony bit his lip a little and gently brushed across Gibbs' waist, making him moan. "God you will be the death of me won't you?" Gibbs whispered, throwing his head back in pleasure. Tony reached over into the box and pulled out the new set of hand cuffs he bought. The set was a leather cuff with black silk to tie it together and to the bed post. Tony smirked and took the opportunity to tie Gibbs quickly to the bed, keeping him pinned. Gibbs groaned and pulled at the cuffs, trying to loosen them but failing miserably.

"Can't move can you?" Tony asked, moistening his dry lips and the hot picture before him. Jethro Gibbs, tied to the bed by leather cuffs. _Too bad he's still dressed_ Tony thought.

"Tone, what is this?" Jethro asked, tugging more at the cuffs but having no luck getting them loose. Tony wagged his finger and smiled. Tony didn't answer him and slowly pulled Gibbs' pants down, following his underwear and socks.

"Damn.." Tony moaned, palming himself through his pants and taking in his silver fox. Jethro laid on the bed, fully erect and flustered. He gave up on the cuffs and trying to get them loose. Tony smirked and leaned forward, untying one cuff to get his sleeves off, then retying it. He repeated with the other side.

"Tony, what's going on. Tell me." Gibbs said, slightly worried. Tony slowly kissed Jethro's lips, making sure to pull the worry and bring out the relaxing piece of him. He kissed down his neck, smiling as Jethro moaned, thrusting up into Tony and building up a pace.

"I want to make you feel good, Jet. Let me. Let me take control, I promise you won't be disappointed." Tony said. He wanted to be in control tonight. In the nine months that had been together, and the few months that they've been having sex, Tony hasn't taken control once. Jethro hadn't let Tony make love to him, like he does to Tony. Gibbs bit his lip and nodded, trying to relax with the cuffs. Tony smiled and kissed down Gibbs' chest, kissing every scar and slightly sucking on his nipples.

"Tony!" Gibbs gasped, thrusting into Tony. He'd never let Tony suck on his nipples before, as the thought never crossed his mind. Tony pulled away and Gibbs whimpered a little, looking over to Tony who pulled out a cock ring, sliding it onto to the older man. "Tony, little tight." Gibbs mumbled, shifting uncomfortably in his spot. Tony nodded.

"Just relax, I've got this okay?" Tony said and Gibbs nodded. Tony turned the cock ring onto setting one, the lowest setting. Gibbs moaned and threw his head back into the pillow. Tony smiled and reached into the box and grabbed the pack of three lubes from earlier. He opened the cinnamon one first, slightly coating his fingers, as he set down the new toy: a silicone prostate toy, and a rubber ten inched dildo. Tony slowly pressed his fingers to Jethro's opening, slowly pressing one finger in. Gibbs moaned again, pushing against Tony's finger.

"Tone, please..." Gibbs begged, his voice filled with desire. Tony smirked softly, slowly fingering Gibbs' hole with one finger and turned up the cock ring setting to three; the medium setting. Gibbs whimpered, thrusting softly into the air. Tony bit his lip, trying not to moan at the beautiful vision before him and added another finger to his finger play to Jethro's moist hole.

"I've got something I want to try with you, so relax. Not gonna say what it is yet though." Tony said, reaching for the prostate toy. Gibbs nodded, moaning louder.

"I need release..." He whimpered, tugging at the cuffs again and thrusting into the air.

"You will, but not yet." Tony said. He lubed up the prostate toy and kissed Jethro's thigh softly. He pushed in the toy, lining it up with the small notches shown on the toy. He smirked, seeing a switch and he turned it on.

"Tone, I can't take it." Gibbs moaned, his toes curling and fingers white from gripping the cuffs. The prostate toy vibrated at full potential and Tony smiled, turning the cock ring up to the fifth setting which was the highest setting. Gibbs panted and threw his head back. "Oh god, Tone I'm so close..." Gibbs whispered, trying his best to stay still. Tony leaned down and wrapped his lips around Jethro's cock, sucking hard and massaging his balls. Gibbs came with a loud shout, his toes and fingers clenching. He thrust into Tony's mouth, whimpering and shaking. "Stop them. The vibrations..." Gibbs whimpered, shaking from the after shocks. Tony smirked and continued sucking, leaving the toys on, and massaging his thigh now. Gibbs moaned and laid limp in the bed. Tony slowly pulled off and smiled as he saw Gibbs' cock was still hard, and starting to leak.

"Looks like something still wants to play." Tony grinned, stripping down and slowly getting back on the bed. He slowly pulled the prostate toy out, earning a groan from Jethro. Tony turned it off and slowly rubbed his aching cock. "God Jet..." He whispered, causing Jethro to look up at him. Tony slowly lined himself up with his lover's entrance, pushing in slowly and then fully pushing himself in. Both men groaned at the new sensation.

"Tone..." Gibbs whispered. Tony leaned down, kissed Gibbs lips and created a steady pace, which became faster after only a few moments. Gibbs moaned into Tony's mouth, thrusting up into Tony's body. Tony pulled away from his lips and slowly leered down his lover's body as he thrust continuously into him. Tony wrapped his hand around Gibbs' hard cock and took the cock ring off, thrust harder and stroked Jethro in sync with his thrusts.

"Oh God, Jet.. I can't last much longer." Tony whimpered, feeling his release tingle at his spine. He could feel his release come forward as he thrust a few more times into Jethro and bottoming out. Jethro came again, soon after Tony and shouted a silent cry of passion and desire. Tony collapsed onto Gibbs, slowly pulling out and turning the toy off. Both men laid there silently for a few moments, then Tony untied the cuffs and kissed Jethro's wrists, smiling as Gibbs sighed. He cleaned them both up and tossed the rag in the laundry. Jethro spoke first.

"What was that?" He asked softly, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist and bringing him closer. Tony sighed contently and turned in Gibbs' arms, kissing his cheek.

"I thought that maybe we could try something different. I gotta say, I loved it." Tony smiled and Gibbs kissed Tony's neck softly, nuzzling his nose into his neck.

"I don't think I've came that hard since I was sixteen." Jethro chuckled, wrapping his arms tighter around Tony, smiling into his neck. Tony smiled.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. I was afraid you wouldn't." Tony said honestly. Gibbs shrugged.

"Let's go again, but this time, I'm in charge." Gibbs smirked, flipping Tony and tying his cuffs to the bed post. Tony swallowed the small lump in his throat and smiled, waiting for the most pleasurable torture he was about to receive.

 _Hey guys, hoped you enjoyed chapter one! Like I said, bunch of little one shots coming your way, in all different ways._

 _XOXO_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	2. Story 2

_Hello everyone! Another one shot between Tony and Gibbs, because who doesn't love these two?_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._

Tony woke with a start and jolted forward in bed, scaring his lover. Gibbs gently grabbed for Tony's hand, slowly stroking his hand tiredly. He yawned and rubbed out his eyes with his free hand. The younger man sighed, running a hand through his hair and taking his hand from Gibbs, running them down his face. Gibbs soothingly rubbed his back.

"You alright Tone?" Gibbs asked softly. He kissed Tony's cheek and turned his face to look at him. Tony shook his head. "Same nightmare?" Gibbs asked quieter and Tony nodded.

"I don't understand why it keeps reoccurring Jet." Tony mumbled, lying back down on the bed, putting one arm behind his head and placing the other in Gibbs' hand. Tony bit his lip softly and closed his eyes, thinking about the nightmare.

 _Nightmare..._

 _Tony ran down the street but didn't seem to get to far. When Tony realizes it, he stops and the street changes to a bridge that is isolated from the world. One of his favorite bridges that he stands on and thinks for hours at a time when he needs it. It was a comfort place. The one person who knew about it, was Ziva David and Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Tony sighs and leans over the bridge, seeing his face in the clear water, but sees another face. He turns and looks to Gibbs who is smiling and is fidgeting with a box in his visible hand._

" _Jethro, what is that?" Tony asks quietly. Tony fidgets and backs away slowly, bumping into a wall which has appeared out of nowhere. Gibbs slowly bends down to one knee, and proposes to Tony, asking him to be his husband for life. He starts to hyperventilate and before he knows it, Gibbs has been shot in the chest by someone who is nowhere near him, or so he thinks. He looks down to his hand and sees a recently fired gun lying in his loose fingers. "Jethro!" Tony screams as he runs towards Gibbs, but is jolted away by a shot to his own back._

 _End Nightmare_

Little did Gibbs know that the dream was about a proposal and in some sick, twisted way, a realization that Tony was indeed afraid of that commitment. Gibbs wraps his arms around Tony and pulls him close, kissing his neck and shoulder, whispering sweet nothings in his ear and causing Tony to fall asleep.

 **NCIS**

Gibbs opens his desk drawer when his agents leave the bullpen that Friday afternoon. He pulls out a small little ring box and smiles, ready to ask Tony. He opens the box and swirls the silver band around with an inscription on the inside that reads: Today, Tomorrow, Always. Gibbs sighs happily, but quickly closes the box and shoves it in his pocket upon hearing footsteps. He looked up to Tony who was just walking into the bullpen from the elevator.

"Hey Gibbs." He smiled and nodded. Gibbs nodded and smiled. "Plans tonight?" Tony asked softly and Gibbs nodded.

"Steak house down the road. 1900 hours." Gibbs said, standing up and grabbing his things. As he started to pass Tony, he whispered, "Meet me there Tone."

"Have fun." Tony smiled. Tony grabbed the thing he forgot to grab in his desk and walked out after Gibbs. He shook his head at the discreet way of telling him about their date tonight. Office still didn't know about them, after two and a half years of being together.

 **NCIS**

Gibbs waited nervously at their table, waiting for Tony to show up. He sipped on the red wine he ordered for him and Tony, looking around for anyone he might have known. Luckily no one he saw, until he turned towards the door and saw the man he wanted. Tony came in wearing tight, dark blue jeans and a tucked in, dark green button up shirt, with small silver buttons. He got a haircut before he came, so now his hair was short on the sides, but still slightly long on the top. Gibbs smiled and covered his mouth with his hand as he looked at the cord around his neck. On the cord was a small piece of wood with a .22 rifle shell in it; a necklace he made him after saving the bullet from when Tony was shot in the chest a few cases back. Tony smiled and leaned down to Gibbs, kissing his cheek and sitting across from him.

"God Tony..." Gibbs mumbled, bringing his hand down from his mouth. Tony's cheeks reddened and he rolled his eyes a little.

"You've seen me wear this exact outfit so many times Jet, I think you can go past that." Tony smiled, taking a sip of the red wine in front of him. He hummed softly in appreciation.

"Yeah but..." Gibbs paused a moment. "Just damn." He chuckled. A waiter came over and both men ordered their meals and glasses of water. As both men waited for food, they talked about different things for the house, like having a vegetable garden or planting a couple trees for the back yard. Around twenty minutes later, their meals came out and the two men ate in silence. Tony sighed softly after taking a few bites.

"Hey Jet?" He asked softly, setting down his utensils and leaning back in the chair. Gibbs looked up at him and paused his eating as well.

"Yeah Tony?" Gibbs responded. Tony bit his lip and sighed. "What's wrong?" He asked, trying to pry an answer out of his younger lover. Tony leaned forward and rested his hands on the table.

"I haven't told you the full nightmare." Tony mumbled, twiddling his thumbs.

"Okay, so what else?" Gibbs leaned back, shoving his hands in his pocket and fiddling with the ring box. He bit his lip nervously, looking down on the floor.

"You were proposing to me before you were shot..." Tony mumbled lowly. He closed his eyes tightly and waiting for Gibbs to answer. When he didn't, he opened his eyes and looked at his partner. Gibbs sat, slightly confused and looked hurt in a way.

"Wait, so you're telling me, I proposed and you shot me?" Gibbs asked and Tony nodded. Gibbs sat up and looked Tony straight in the eye. "Is it the commitment thing? I know long term scares you, but we've worked through it, I mean look at us." Gibbs said, and Tony nodded. He looked past Gibbs and his eyes widened a little. Gibbs didn't notice and continued on. "Dammit Tony, I love you. I will not let you go unless you want to go. I can't lose you and I want to make us a permanent thing Tone." He stood and pulled out the box and knelt down on the ground. Tony was about to say something but Gibbs interrupted. "I don't want anyone else and if you think that your commitment fear is gonna stop me, you're wrong. Anthony Dinozzo, I want to help you work through your problems, but you need to answer me one question." Gibbs opened the box and presented the band to Tony. "Will you marry me?" He asked, smiling with such love, no one could've missed it. Tony covered his mouth with one hand and pointed behind him. Gibbs looked at him confused and turned, his eyes widening.

"I was trying to say something but..." Tony drifted off, slightly dazed. There behind him, stood Ziva, McGee, Ducky, Palmer, Breena, Abby, and Director Shepard. Abby, Ziva and Ducky couldn't stop smiling and crying tears of joy, the Director looked pissed, and McGee and Palmer looked happy but looked awkward.

"Uh..." Gibbs stuttered and got up off the floor, bringing the box behind him and looking at everyone.

"Yes." Tony said softly, making Gibbs turn and look at him. "Yes." Tony repeated. "I'll marry you." Tony smiled brightly, standing up and hugging Gibbs, kissing him lightly. Most people cheered and clapped, obviously happy for them, but some boo'd or didn't say anything at all, one of which was the director. She stomped out the building, clearly pissed off. Gibbs wrapped his arms around Tony, sliding the ring on his finger and leaning into his ear.

"Today, tomorrow, and always Tony." Gibbs whispered. Tony and Gibbs gave a tight hug and turned to their friends, whom were all curious and asking multiple questions about how things happened, why, how and many others.

 _Hey guys, I know this one is short but that's okay, because it was still a happy ending. I hope you enjoyed chapter 2, which this one would be rated K, not M. Like I claimed in the beginning, all of the stories with be rated differently, but there will be more rated M stories coming up. Thanks guys and keep following and reading!_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


	3. Story 3

_Story number 3 guys. :) Enjoy!_

 _WARNING: MPREG. This is my first attempt that I am sticking with, so please bare with me. Give me feedback on how I do._

 _Disclaimer: Don't own characters/themes/NCIS etc._

 _I will however, write a disclaimer every other chapter. It is the same for the entire story though._

 _THANKS!_

Tony rubbed his swollen belly, smiling down at himself and sighing contently. He was eight months pregnant to the date and was extremely excited because it was his own child, with the man that he loved. Tony tried sitting up on the couch, failing miserably, but kept trying his hardest. Being a male pregnancy, he became bigger than the women who would've at this stage. He mumbled under his breath and tried again.

"Dammit Tony, you can do this!" Tony whispered. He finally got himself up to the edge of the couch, but he started to fall forward. "Shit, shit, shit!" Tony yelled as he fell forward. He turned himself so he wouldn't land on his stomach. He groaned in pain, and then felt the tears slide down his cheek. Tony started to cry, hoping that Gibbs would be home soon. He held his stomach and felt the baby kicking in distress so he tried to calm himself down. He groaned again, feeling a cramp go through him and hissed. "Shit!" Tony held his stomach in pain and then felt wetness between his legs. "Oh hell..." He whispered. He reached around for a phone but couldn't find one. He cursed to himself multiple times. "Jet, why did you have to go down the street... Why?" Tony hissed in pain, rubbing his stomach more with the stronger pain. The front door opened and closed. "JET!" He screamed.

"Tony?" Gibbs yelled and gasped, quickly running to Tony's side. He tried to help him up as gently and as fast as he could. He held Tony to his chest and rubbed his back. "Tony what happened? Did you spill your water?" He asked as he looked down to the wetness. "Why are you on the floor?" He asked in a panic. Tony shook his head.

"Water broke Jethro." Tony said and groaned in pain, holding his stomach. Gibbs panicked and nodded quickly. Tony and Gibbs stood up slowly.

"Okay, do the breathing that the doctor told you to do, let me grab the baby's bag and car seat, and we'll go to Bethesda. Okay? Just stay here." Gibbs rushed, running to the upstairs nursery and grabbing the bag. Tony leaned on the arm of the couch, making slow breaths and rubbing his stomach with one hand. Gibbs came rushing down the stairs and Tony closed his eyes tightly, rubbing his stomach. "C'mon Tone, stay strong, you've got this." Gibbs said. Tony nodded and both men put their shoes on to head to the hospital. As soon as both men reached the car, Gibbs tossed the stuff in the back and headed over to the passenger side of the car, helping Tony buckle.

"Fuck!" Tony yelled, grabbing his stomach and trying to breath slowly. Gibbs rushed to the driver side and got in, speeding off and buckling quickly.

 **NCIS**

Tony laid in bed, gripping the sides of the bed and panting, trying to remain calm. Gibbs was wiping sweat from his brow and trying to soothe him while the baby doctor did a sonogram to see what's going on. Tony was panicking and trying to see the sonogram but the doctor wouldn't let him. The doctor, Dr. Cortez motioned for Gibbs to step aside for a moment. Tony shook his head but Gibbs nodded.

"Tony, give me a minute okay? Let me talk to Cortez to figure out why the baby is early." Gibbs said calmly. Tony bit his lip and nodded. Another labor pain shot through and he closed his eyes, breathing through the pain. Gibbs kissed his cheek and followed Dr. C. out of the room.

"Jethro, I'm going to cut to the chase here. When Tony fell, he induced the labor. He also managed to jumble baby Gibbs around and he or she has the cord around their neck." She said straight. Gibbs held onto the wall and his face paled.

"Then let's do a c-section. I know Tony wanted a natural birth, but with male births like this..."Gibbs paused. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"I know Gibbs. Let me get the room set up, go in and let Tony know what's going on okay?" Dr. Cortez said and Gibbs nodded, heading into their room. Tony turned to look at his lover and smiled a little, still holding onto the sides of the bed. Gibbs took a deep breath and held Tony's hand.

"Tone, they have to do an emergency c-section okay? The baby's cord wrapped around their neck, and the doctor thinks this happened when you fell. They don't recommend the natural birth at this point." Gibbs said slowly. Tony's eyes watered but he nodded.

"This is my fault." Tony whispered, crying softly. Gibbs shook his head and rubbed his hand. "If I hadn't tried to get up, and just waited for you, everything would be okay!" Tony shouted. Gibbs sighed softly.

"I shouldn't have left you alone Tone. I'm sorry but they have to do this." Gibbs kissed Tony's lips gently, kissing his cheek as well. Tony winced and gripped the sides tighter, breathing through another contraction. "That's it, c'mon Tone. You got this." Gibbs whispered into his ear. Tony nodded and started to relax again. Dr. Cortez came in and nodded.

"Ready?" She asked and both men nodded, as they followed her out of the room and down the birthing room. The nurses pushed Tony in the room first after getting him prepped for the c-section. Gibbs scrubbed down and put the proper clothing on before walking into the room. He stood by Tony's head, smiling and holding his hand.

"This is it Tony, are you ready?" Gibbs asked and Tony nodded, smiling goofily. Gibbs chuckled softly and kissed his cheek through their masks. Tony groaned a little, feeling a tug on his stomach.

"What are they doing?" Tony asked softly, and Gibbs looked over the sheet covering Tony from seeing his midsection.

"Just slicing the skin. Relax okay? It'll be over before you know it." Gibbs said softly. Tony nodded and and took deep breaths.

"Tony, Gibbs, congratulations!" Dr. Cortez said as screaming burst through the air. Both men sighed with relief and smiled big, kissing each other lightly. "You now have a beautiful baby girl." She smiled, handing the baby off to a nurse as they cleaned and took measurements of the new baby.

"A daughter. Jethro we have a daughter. A daughter!" Tony shouted, squeezing Gibbs' hand. Gibbs nodded, smiling and wiping the tears from his face.

"A beautiful daughter at that." Dr. Cortez said, finishing cleaning Tony up.

 **NCIS**

Tony sighed softly, laying in a clean bed all stitched up and smiling at the baby girl he held in his arms. Gibbs sat right next to him,watching the love grow between the two of them. Gibbs gently brushed back the full head of hair their daughter had with a smile.

"God she's beautiful." Gibbs whispered. Their daughter was sleeping soundly, snoring a little. Tony chuckled softly and nodded.

"She's got your smile." Tony mumbled, gently slipping his finger between hers, letting her grip his in her sleep. He smiled.

"Yeah she does. She's got a small nose like my mother did." Gibbs said, sighing contently in remembrance of his beautiful mother. Tony leaned over carefully and kissed his cheek, smiling.

"What are we gonna name her Jet?" Tony asked quietly. Gibbs shrugged softly.

"I don't know yet. Let's come up with some names?" Gibbs asked questionably and Tony nodded, now deep in thought. "Ashley?" He asked and Tony shook his head.

"Maureen?" Tony asked and Gibbs shook his head, looking at Tony like he was nuts. "What?" He asked, slightly upset.

"Never liked the name Maureen. Dunno why though." Gibbs added, chuckling softly. Tony gently handed their daughter to Gibbs, who smiled and gently set her back in the bed she was in before. Gibbs sighed softly.

"What about.." Tony paused in thought and tapped his chin, leaning back in the bed a little and stretching carefully. "How about Jennifer?" Tony teased and stuck his tongue out at Gibbs. Gibbs smacked his arm playfully and stuck out his tongue too. Tony laughed and Gibbs smiled, crossing his arms slightly.

"Amber?" They both asked at the same time and they smiled.

"Amber Lynn Gibbs?" Tony asked and Gibbs smiled. He kissed his lover slowly, being careful of his stitches from surgery.

"I love it." Gibbs mumbled against his lips. He slowly pulled away and turned to the sound of a knock on the door. Dr. Cortez came in smiling, holding up a clipboard.

"So what is the name of our beautiful baby girl here boys?" Dr. Cortez asked brightly. Tony and Gibbs looked at her and smiled.

"Amber Lynn Gibbs." Tony said, taking Gibbs' hand and squeezing tightly. Gibbs kissed his cheek.

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful little girl." Dr. Cortez said, writing it down on the clipboard. She smiled. "Listen, I want you two to get a good night's rest tonight, baby Amber will be in the newborn wing okay? Nurses are going to keep an eye on her over night until tomorrow afternoon, when you guys will leave." She said and Gibbs and Tony nodded. Dr. Cortez gently grabbed the cart for Amber and walked out of the room, pushing Amber towards the newborn wing. Tony sighed softly, bringing Gibbs to his chest.

"I wish we could keep her in here. I don't want to lose sight of her." Tony mumbled, causing Gibbs to chuckle softly and smile, kissing his side.

"Don't worry. She's in capable hands." Gibbs smiled. He kissed Tony softly and both men drifted off towards sleep.

 _HEY everyone. I hope everyone enjoyed our one shot here. I don't know what to rate this one, I was gonna say T but I swore a lot in the beginning, so I'm not too sure. But thank you for reading! Love you guys and please review! Gives me a chance to change my work if I need to. FEEDBACK IS AWESOME_

 _XOXO,_

 _Your Irish Friend._


End file.
